The Ways of Wu
by zookitty
Summary: During the battle of Chi Bi Zhou Yu falls ill. He and Zhou Tai are captured by the villian Cao Cao. How far are the Wu generals willing to go to bring back one of thier own and can they even get there in time to save Zhou Yu from dying? T for violence
1. Prelude

**AN: **For all those who like Wu, and don't like Cao Cao this is a story for you. I keep most everything prior to my story cannon (up to the battle of Chi Bi) except Gan Ning was with Wei before changing to Wu instead of being with Shu first. If you like Gan Ning and Zhou Yu...this story is definatly for you. There is plenty of action, and drama...and even a touch or so of romance. This is the first in a series of Wu related stories, so I hope you like it!

**Spoilers: **Dynasty Warrior 4, takes place during and after the battle of Chi Bi.

**Disclaimer: **These characters and such are not mine. If they were there would be more cut scenes. and no I'm not making profit off this story, so don't be mad k?

**Warnings: **Violence (though nothing graphic)

**Major characters:** Zhou Yu, Zhou Tai, Sun Ce, Gan Ning, Sun Jian, Sun Shang Xiang, the Qiao sisters, Xiahou Dun, Xu Huang, Dian Wei and Cao Cao

* * *

**Prelude: **

Sun Ce stood back, looking out over the battlefield. A soft breeze carried the smell of smoke and blood, the scent of battle. Cao Cao's forces were all but defeated. The pride of a battle won filled the young warrior of Wu.

A firm hand grasped his shoulder. He did not have to turn around to know that it was none other than his father, Sun Jian. For a moment the two warriors stood in silence watching the remaining Wu troops assemble around them.

"You fought a good fight, my son," Sun Jian said suddenly. The son turned to him and smiled.

"We had a good strategy," Sun Ce replied, brimming with pride for his friend and surrogate brother, Zhou Yu the Wu strategist. Sun Jian nodded.

"Zhou Yu shall be commemorated for this amazing success," Sun Jian answered. Sun Ce was about to respond to his father, when something caught his eyes. He turned his gaze toward the man running frantically up to them. Seeing that the man bore the symbol of Wu, the other soldiers let him pass unchecked.

The man ran up to the Wu leader and fell to his knees before him. He unsheathed his sword and held it up to Sun Jian.

"Forgive me my lord, I have failed you," the man's tone was sorrowful and defeated.

"What do you mean 'failed'?" Sun Ce interjected. He recognized the man as one of Zhou Yu's personal guard, a realization that filled the brave warrior with fear.

"My master Zhou Yu took ill when the original plan failed. Despite his protests to stay and help, we insisted on heading back to the base camp. The warrior Zhou Tai accompanied us."

"His illness is no fault of yours. It seems to me that you achieved your task of protecting you master perfectly," Sun Jian replied as the man halted to take a breath. The man shook his bowed head.

"On the way back we were ambushed. We fought hard, especially my master and Zhou Tai, but there were too many of them. The other guards were slain. Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai were captured. I could do nothing but return with this news." As the man concluded he lifted his sword up to Sun Jian, but the leader of Wu walked past him. Sun Ce held the soldier in his hard gaze.

"Do you know if they lived?" he growled, anger and pain leaking into his voice.

"I do not," came the man's weak reply. Sun Ce grabbed the out stretched sword. The defeated guard waited un-cringing for the fatal blow. Sun Ce lifted the sword into the air and letting out all his anger into one yell, slammed the sword into the ground. The soldier looked up in surprise

"Not today," was the only answer Sun Ce offered to the man's questioning gaze. Without another word he turned and followed after his father.

* * *

**After Thoughts: **I hope you liked this chapter!! I have the whole story finished so I'm gona try and post one chapter a week. please review!! you don't have to but I would really appreciate it. thanks for reading!

-zooky


	2. Act I: The Oath

**AN: **Ok here is the first chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks to **Calenmarwen **for reading and reviewing! you rock.

* * *

**Act I: The Oath **

Zhou Tai woke slowly. His head was throbbing and his side was injured, this was obvious by the tendrils of pain running through him. He glanced warily around. The stone room was damp and odorous, and metal bars closed off the only exit.

Tai lifted himself off the ground, his sore muscles protesting every movement. He grabbed hold of the bars and tried to look beyond them, but little was clear in the dimly lit passageway.

He laid his head against the cold bars and let his mind drift back to the last battle.

_Zhou Tai felt his blade slice through the enemy officer. He swung the light blade and several more Wei soldiers fell before him. His eyes traveled to the road below. There he saw several Wu warriors fighting through a pack of enemy soldiers. Though this sight was hardly abnormal for a battle field, there were several other things that captured his attention. _

_First, the Wu soldiers were personal guard—which was obvious because of there garb—but he was not sure who they were guarding since there was no general in sight. Second, they were headed toward the Wu camp, away from the main battle._

_Sensing that something was wrong Tai finished off the last soldier and ran down to aid the struggling guards. With his help they thwarted the enemy attackers quickly._

_"What's going on here?" Tai asked once the battle ended. The guard parted to let him into their ranks. There he saw what they were protecting. _

_Two soldiers held a make shift stretcher. On it laid the Wu strategist, Zhou Yu. His skin was pallid and his dark eyes stared blankly off into space. _

_"General." The head guard bowed as Tai approached. "The plan was thwarted by the direction of the wind. Luckily Zhou Yu was able to come up with another plan in time, but he breathed some of the poison and took ill before he could see the other generals carry it out." Tai nodded and placed a hand on the strategist's forehead. He furrowed his brow in concern. _

_"He's burning up," Tai thought out loud. Then turning to the guard said, "I will help you make it safely to the base camp." _

_"Thank you, General."_

_The beginning of the trip was uneventful. They ran into very few Wei soldiers, but nothing they could not easily handle. Zhou Tai was almost questioning if he should not return to the battle and let the guard make the rest of the trip alone when the first signs of trouble hit. _

_Tai was walking beside Zhou Yu, occasionally placing a hand on his forehead to monitor the increasing temperature. They were about to enter a wooded area when one of the front guards cried out in pain. The man fell to the ground, an arrow through his chest. _

_The scene changed so fast it was like a blur. One minute there were no enemy in sight and the next they were surrounded. Tai had to fight with all his strength to keep the enemy away from his ill companion. Suddenly one of the guards called out in fear._

_"It's Xiahou Dun!" _

_Tai looked up in surprise and saw the half blind warrior come ridding toward them, his mighty white steed pushing aside the guards with ease. Zhou Tai braced for battle. Xiahou Dun was a skilled opponent and his reputation was known through out Jang Dong. _

_Zhou Tai did not enjoy battle as some of the warriors did, but he could not deny a slight excitement at the chance to test his strength against this formidable foe. Xiahou rode towards him. Tai swung his tachi at the warrior's leg, hoping to knock him off his horse. _

_Unfortunately, Xiahou Dun was expecting just this sort of attack and swerved away from the sword's reach. _

_Zhou Tai ducked away from Xiahou's attack and rolled across the ground, coming up on his combatant's other side. This time Tai sliced at the harness, cutting through the material with ease. Xaihou's saddle began to slide out from under him causing the soldier to jump from his steed. _

_Without wasting a second Zhou Tai attacked his opponent, but Xiahou Dun was an even better fighter on foot as he was mounted. The two warriors fell into a deadly rhythm of attacks and parries. When ever one gained some headway the other quickly took it back. _

_They were oblivious to the on going battle around them. Even the thought of protecting Zhou Yu fled from Tai's mind as the lethal dance continued between them. Time was not an object to either warrior.. Never in his life had Zhou Tai had a more challenging battle and Xiahou Dun was not finding it easy either._

Zhou Tai was still unsure of what happened next.

_Somehow his opponent gained a foothold. Not letting a second of this advantage be wasted, Xiahou Dun attacked with furiousness like nothing Tai had ever seen. The slight advantage quickly turned into complete dominating of the battle. Zhou Tai had to work hard just to keep his footing._

_Then came the strike that Zhou Tai was sure he would never forget, if he ever recovered from the injury it left._

Zhou Tai stepped away from the bars and looked around the cell again. He realized that in his haste to test his own strength he had completely left Zhou Yu defenseless. He was not even sure if his comrade had survived.

The normally controlled warrior slammed his fist into the cold stone wall. His frustration turned into self loathing. Tai had thought himself above such pettiness, but the proof of his failure was all around him.

The sound of approaching footsteps met his ears and he turned back toward the bars.

Torch light was the first thing that came into view. He watched as it was followed first by a torch bearer, then by several soldiers. Each wore the symbol of Wei. Then came an officer he instantly knew to be Dian Wei, of General Cao Cao's body guard.

"So you are awake," The officer said, his tone almost mocking. Zhou Tai did not respond. He waited in the hopes that Dian Wei would revile his purpose with out prodding. "Cao Cao has requested you be brought before him. This is quite an honor, especially for a simple Wu officer. So will you be coming peacefully or…the hard way." Dian Wei seemed to be daring Tai to attack; bait Zhou Tai had ever intention of ignoring. He was not willing to start a conflict before finding out what was going on. There was obviously some reason they had captured Tai inside of killing him. And if they captured him there was the slight chance that they had captured Zhou Yu as well. And that gave the even smaller chance that Tai would be able to rescue him. All of these questions needed to be answered before Tai was willing to act.

As the soldiers unlocked the door and pushed away the bars Zhou Tai stepped out slowly. He let them bind his hands without struggling, much to the disappointment of Dian Wei.

They led him down the long hallway past many more cells. His eyes darted from side to side trying to locate the strategist, but the dimly lit stone chambers yielded him no answers.

Finally they reached a flight of stairs. After trekking up it, their surroundings improved greatly. Zhou Tai found himself in the hallway of Cao Cao's castle. At the end of the highly ornate corridor were two huge wooden doors. The soldier opened these and entered a large chamber. At the end of a long red carpet sat Cao Cao in all his fineries.

"Bow," Dian Wei hissed in Tai's ear. Though Zhou Tai did not want to start a conflict yet there were some things he would not do. When he showed no sign of obeying the command, Dian Wei kicked the back of his kneecap. Tai fell painfully onto his knees, in a forced bow. Still he managed to keep his chin up and look Cao Cao defiantly in the eyes.

Tai waited for the emperor to speak, but Cao Cao met the rebellious gaze without a word.

Several silent minutes passed like this before the eyes of his capture turned in a different direction. Following his gaze Tai saw a side door come open. It was all he could do not to call out in surprise and joy as he saw two guards bring in Zhou Yu. _So he is alive! _

Instantly Zhou Tai's noiseless celebration turned to anger as he saw the condition of the Wu strategist. The two guards had Zhou Yu by the arms, and were dragging him in, as the slightly dazed warrior could not seem to get his feet under him. Yu seemed paler than before, if that was even possible.

The guards dragged him beside Zhou Tai and dropped him roughly on the ground. Yu somehow managed to pull himself to his wobbly knees. Tai watched silently, trying not to let the concern show on his face. It was not that he wanted to hide his amity with the man beside him, but rather that he was aware of the precarious position they were in. Any weakness shown at all could easily be used against both of them. This was the unfortunate truth of war and Tai knew it well. So he forced a look of indifference.

Cao Cao leaned forward in his seat, his hands folded together.

"Do you know why you are here?" The emperor asked simply. Neither of the Wu Generals responded; Tai wondered if Yu could have spoken even if he wanted too. "Let me make this simple for you," Cao Cao continued. "Sun Jian is planning on attacking and finishing me off. No…don't answer. That was a fact not a question. Now the point is. I need to know what the plan is…and both of you know it." Zhou Tai kept his gaze level and tried to hide a smirk. _So that's what he's after. Poor Cao Cao doesn't think he can win without knowing our plan. _"Not going to speak hmm?" The 'Hero of Chaos' persisted. "That's fine. I can be patient…to a point. I will give you time to think. Now…stand." Tai complied, ready to get off his pained knee. He chanced a look at his companion, and saw Yu struggling in an attempt to stand. His legs seemed weak and shaky, but he finally managed to get up on them.

Suddenly Zhou Yu's legs quaked under him and he fell. Tai reacted without thinking and caught the man as best he could with his bound hands. He instantly realized his mistake, but unwilling to let go he kept the other man standing until Yu was able to do so on his own.

Cao Cao did not say a word, but Zhou Tai did not miss the glint in his eyes. The Emperor stood and walked over to Zhou Tai, his hands folded behind his back.

"If you tell me what I want to hear you not only live, but both of you will go free," he offered. Seeing no answer forthcoming from the tight lipped Wu warriors, Cao waved his hand. "Take them away." Dian Wei grabbed Zhou Tai and pulled him back the way they had come.

Tai attempted to look over his shoulder and see what was happening to Yu, but he was unable to.

They tossed the warrior roughly back in his cell and unbound his hands, before leaving without a word.

Tai leaned heavily on the wall and let his thoughts wander. He was surprisingly worried about the other Wu general. It is not like they were uncivil before, but they had never been anything close to friends. They had spoken occasionally, but never on a personal level. Tai admitted that he had felt nothing more than a comrades concern when he had found the man deathly ill the previous day. So when had this started?

Zhou Tai knew the answer whether he choose to admit it or not. He had failed to protect Zhou Yu after promising that he would. He had broken a warrior's oath. Tai had let his personal need to prove his strength get in the way of his duty. It was undeniably his fault that Yu was in this mess.

Footsteps in the hallway caught his attention and he looked up in time to see Dian Wei opening the cell door again. Two soldiers came up behind their general. Tai saw to his surprise that they were carrying Zhou Yu. They roughly tossed the strategist into Tai's cell and locked the door again.

"Cao Cao wants you to watch him waste away. Just in case you need help making up your mind," Dian Wei informed him, and evil glint in the man's eye. Tai watched them disappear back down the dark hallway before kneeling down beside Yu. Despite the malicious intend Zhou Tai was glad they had brought the strategist there, if only to ease his own concern some.

He placed a hand on the pallid forehead. The temperature was at a dangerous level, and Tai was surprised that the younger man was conscious at all, even though it was only slightly.

"It's my fault you are here," Tai informed Zhou Yu, though he was not sure if the delirious man would understand. "And I will get you out of this. I swear it."

"Not…your…fault," came the faint reply.

* * *

**AT: **What is Sun Jian planning? Will Sun Ce be the down fall of Wu? and why is Gan Ning seriously impressed with Sun Jian's daughter? find out next time on...the Ways of Wu

lol! well I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!!


	3. Act II: The Plan

**AN: **hey everyone! Sorry for the late update –insert good excuse here-. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Thanks to Calenmarwen and iana silmir for giving be two of the best reviews I have ever gotten on any story! You two rock.

------

**Act II The Plan:**

Sun Jian sat at the head of a long table, with his generals gathered around it. He looked at each one in turn. Each face was down cast, eyes distant with thoughts. All troubled by the horrible news.

Sun Jian turned his gaze on the two empty places at the table. A solemn reminder of why they had called the emergency meeting.

Finally the leader's eyes returned to his son, as the young warrior paced up and down the length of the tent.

"Ce, sit down," coxed Sun Ce's sister, Shang Xiang. "It's hard to think with you wearing a hole in the ground." The older brother stopped and aimed a glare at her.

"We shouldn't be thinking at all, we should be acting!" Sun Ce replied, his voice livid. "While you sit around thinking about strategy, they could be dying!"

"And what would you have us do then?" His younger brother Sun Quan inquired.

"What would I have you do?" Sun Ce repeated furiously. "Attack! What else is there to do?" Several of the generals spoke up in protest; the once quiet tent was suddenly full of noise as the argument grew loud.

"Enough," Sun Jian's voice, though barely raised, was easily heard over the others. All fell silent and turned to their leader. "We cannot charge blindly into Cao Cao's camp." He held up his hand to stop Sun Ce's protest before it could be voiced. "That lapse in judgment could put Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai in more danger than they are in already. Do not mistakenly believe that you are the only one here that looks at them as more than allies." Sun Jian's tone remained level, but his voice held a note that could not be ignored. The weight of his words silenced his rash eldest son and restored order to the meeting. "We will attack Cao Cao's fortress. We'll draw the officers outside and hold them there long enough for one of us to get in and rescue Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai.

Once they are safely behind our lines, we will charge Cao Cao and finish this." The generals nodded their agreement.

"I will rescue them," Sun Ce offered.

"No. I understand you want to be the one to bring them back, but it is not for the best. You are a warrior without equal, but your strength is not in stealth. Further more you would be to easily recognized, and if the enemy does not see you on the battlefield they will become suspicions," Sun Jian replied, his tone showed that there was no room for debate.

"I will go," Gan Ning offered. He was the only general who had not said anything yet in the meeting, and all eyes turned to him in surprise. "My appearance is easily disguised, plus I know the lay out of the fortress." Several unpleasant looks were sent his way but he continued unfazed. "And stealth is my middle name." A cocky smile made its way onto his lips at this point. Sun Jian examined the faces of his generals. He could see the distrust toward this former pirate clearly on their faces. Sun Jian himself trusted Ning, though for reasons unknown even to him. The Wu leader just had a feeling about the younger man. He fully believed that behind Ning's cocky, shady, sly demeanor there lay hidden a good hearted man.

Still the Wu leader had his doubts. But there were two things stopping him from saying no to the request. First, Gan Ning had done nothing to arise suspicion since the day he left Cao Cao's forces to join Wu. Second, if Sun Jian never acted like he trusted the pirate how could he ever expect his generals too?

"It is settled then," Sun Jian concluded. "Gan Ning will go, and the rest of us will attack. But for tonight it is late. We should all get some rest. Tomorrow we move out." The generals slowly dispersed from the tent until only Sun Jian and his oldest son remained.

Sun Ce made to leave, but Sun Jian placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I want you to understand something. The strength of Wu has always been in the closeness our generals feel toward each other. We are warriors of strength and heart. But in all strength there is the chance of weakness. We lean on each other so heavily that if one of us falls we all could fall.

One rash decision or one false step could cost any of our lives, including Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai." Sun Ce nodded with out meeting his father's eye. The older man's voice softened, as did his grip on Ce's arm. "If it is in my ability to do so, I will bring them back Ce. That I promise you." Finally Sun Ce raised his head and nodded.

"Thank you," The young warrior's voice still held a note of anger, but he forced it down and headed out. As he walked toward his tent he saw the familiar figure of Da Qiao standing beside it.

She looked so beautiful, standing there in the moonlight. Her dark hair fell wistfully about her shoulders, framing her fair face. Her delicate hands were folded in front of her. She looked up and met his eyes.

"What was decided?" She asked. He loved her voice. If there was anything that could calm the storm that was Sun Ce's temper, it was that sweet melodic voice. He closed the remaining distance and came to stand beside her.

"We will attack Cao Cao while _Gan Ning_ sneaks in to rescue them." He spat the pirate's name from his mouth like a vile poison. Da nodded thoughtfully.

"This plan does not please you," She noted. "Why?"

"It's not the plan…it's Gan Ning…" Sun Ce replied his frustration forming again.

"Are you sure?" Why did it always seem like her questions were leading him?

"Of course I'm sure! I may not be brilliant, but I do know my own mind," Sun Ce snapped. Most people would shrink away in fear of his wrath, but not Da Qiao. She placed her delicate hand on his arm.

"I am sure they are fine," Da said, drilling to the root of the problem. He looked at her and wondered how it was she could understand him when even he didn't. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest.

"How can you be sure?" Sun Ce's voice was heartbreakingly defeated. In truth Da wasn't sure how she knew. She thought back to a conversation she'd had with her younger sister just after learning the awful news.

_Da pushed aside the tent flaps and stepped inside. There sat her younger sister, Xiao Qiao with her back to the entrance._

_"Xiao?" Da asked softly. Her younger sister turned to her with tear rimmed eyes._

_"Sorry," Xiao replied wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "I didn't hear you come in. Yu doesn't like me to sit with my back to a door. He says," The younger girl did a tearful impression of Zhou Yu's voice. "…'Xiao you fight like a warrior but you do not have warrior senses. Anyone could walk through that door and attack and you'd never even hear them coming'." Xiao's lip quivered with a repressed sob. Da looked sympathetically at her sister. Xiao loved Zhou Yu just as much as Da loved Sun Ce. Da knew from experience how hard it was to worry about the one you loved. She kneeled down beside Xiao and wrapped the younger girl in a tight embrace. After a few minutes Xiao pulled away. "Do you think…that…that Yu is ok?" the young girl sobbed. Da studied her sister's features as she thought over the question._

_"When I was very young Papa once told me that those you love very much have a special connection to you," Da said, her voice wistful and distant. "He said when that someone you love dies…you feel it. You just…know." Da searched her sister's eyes. "Do you feel anything like that?"_

_"I…I don't think so," Xiao replied. _

_"Then they are fine," Da stated firmly._

_"Do you really believe that?" Xiao's eyes were full of childlike hope that cut straight to Da's heart._

_"Yes. I do."_

Da studied Sun Ce's face and saw that same need present in his eyes as was in her sister's.

"I just know," She answered finally.

--------

Gan Ning lay on the damp grass, with his arms crossed under his head and his face turned toward the stars. He remembered dozens of nights just like this that he'd spent on the deck of a pirate ship. He could almost feel the gentle sway of the boat, and could almost smell the salty sea air.

"Tents not your style?" He glanced in the direction of the feminine voice. There stood Sun Shang Xiang, her hands on her hips and an amused look on her face. He did not bother to bow or even move, as he did not feel the need to treat Sun Jian or his daughter any different than anyone else.

"Not really Shang," He replied flippantly.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the other generals find you a little…odd. And uh…this behavior is the reason," she informed him, apparently unfazed by his boorish informality.

"And do you find me odd?" The former pirate asked propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Yes," She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Was there something you wanted from this humble pirate?" Ning asked in mock-politeness.

"Humble?" Shang Xiang clucked in amusement. "There was something I wanted though."

"Do tell," Ning replied.

"Look I don't know what a pirate like you is up to helping us." At this point Gan Ning gave her a fake hurt expression, but she held up her hand so that he would not interrupt. "…but I'm willing to believe you are honest." At this point she bent down and stared him straight in the eyes. "However if anything happens to Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai because of something you did or didn't do, know this. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and gut you like a fish. Kay?" She gave him a sweet smile that was almost as threatening as her words. Without waiting for a response she turned and left.

Gan Ning gaped. Never in all his years had anyone taken him by surprise like that. He stared after her, with a new respect for the wily Wu princess.

---

**AT: ** hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hehehe gotta love Gan Ning. Teeheee. What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out.

Another update is coming later this week to make up for me being late.


	4. Act III: Disloyalty

**Zooky: **gominasi!! (sorry) I didn't mean to make you all wait so long for an update. No excuses here just an apology. I hope this chapter is worth it. anyways Act III is short so I'm posting the next chapter as well. Hope that makes up for the delayed update. (stick around for review replies after the chapter)**  
**

* * *

**Act III: Disloyalty**

Zhou Tai closed his tired eyes and laid his head back against the cold stone wall. He wondered how long they had spent in the damp cell already and how long they would still have to wait. It seemed like forever since Dian Wei had first drug him off to Cao Cao's throne room, but he guessed that it had only been six or seven hours.

Zhou Tai had not slept a wink that night—or what he assumed to have been night. Zhou Yu had spent the time in a feverish sleep, constantly tossing and turning as he fought some dreamed up terror. Now however the man lay so motionless that Tai found himself occasionally checking to make sure he still drew breath. Zhou Yu was strong, but Tai wondered how much longer even he could hold up.

Approaching footsteps broke through the silence and Tai looked up to see the face of some nameless guard sneering in at him.

"You'll be coming with me," The gruff voice was hard to understand, but Tai couldn't miss the meaning. Tai began trying to rouse Yu from his sleep, but the guard held up his hand.

"No. Just you." Tai willingly complied. He doubted if it was even possible to wake Zhou Yu at this point. Tai debated attempting to fight the guard and escape, but one look at the strategist and he realized it would take a miracle to get them both out of there alive. He sighed and held at his hands resignedly. The guard bound them, and then roughly prodded Tai down the hall. The samurai complied in frustration. He was getting sick of being pushed around and not being able to push back.

Zhou Tai was again taken into the huge chamber and like before Cao Cao sat there watching him with those beady eyes. At his left side stood a man Tai vaguely recognized as one of Cao Cao's generals. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. He wore a white turban, the traditional head gear of the Turks. Tai briefly wondered who the man had killed to get such a garb.

At Cao Cao's right stood the man who made anger stir inside the Wu General's gut, the samurai Xiahou Dun. Tai felt his eyes narrow with a strange mix of loathing and respect.

"How nice of you to join us Zhou Tai," Dian Wei said walking up beside him. Tai felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head in frustration. He was really beginning to despise that man.

"I trust you've thought about my offer?" Cao Cao inquired sitting forward in his seat. Zhou Tai clamped his mouth and thrust his chin up in defense. "I thought that might be your answer." The emperor nodded and a servant girl brought him a box. It was simple enough in design, but Cao Cao handled it with respect that hinted to its importance. He carefully opened the lid. Just as Tai was wondering what sort of torture they were planning to loosen his lips, the Wei leader drew out of the box a small bottle. "Are you educated in the ways of poison Zhou Tai?" The way Cao Cao talked one would think he was having a friendly discussion over tea, but Tai knew better than to let his guard down around this cunning man.

Seeing no answer forthcoming Cao Cao continued. "I didn't think so. Well here is a lesson for you. Every poison has a cure. It's just a matter of knowing the right antidote." Cao Cao stood and paced casually as he spoke. "It is my understanding that our friend Zhou Yu has inhaled some poison." Tai glared as the man's words became perfectly clear. Cao Cao lifted the bottle up for Zhou Tai to see. "I hold here in my hand the one thing that stands between Zhou Yu and death.

Now all you have to do to get this bottle, is tell us what tricks Sun Jian has up his sleeve. Tell me and you can go save your friend…and then walk out of here alive." In a less angered state Tai would never have missed the look that the man in Turkish attire exchanged with Xiahou Dun.

"I will never tell you," Zhou Tai's words dripped with venom. Cao Cao stopped pacing and came up to him, getting right in his face.

"Oh, I think you will. See…that's the problem with you Wu. You care too much about each other," Cao Cao responded haughtily. He waved his hand toward Dian Wei. "Take him away."

---------

Xiahou Dun stood in the doorway and watched his turban wearing comrade. The look Xu Huang had given him over Cao Cao's words had not stopped bothering Xiahou. His troubled thoughts finally brought him here to his friend and allies doorway.

Huang—seemingly oblivious to Xiahou's presence—thrust his sword forward, and then pulled it back. He moved through the various fighting stances like the steps of a graceful dance.

"Are you going to stand there all day or finally tell me why you're here?" Huang asked without breaking his rhythm.

"You don't approve of what Cao Cao said?" Xiahou inquired, ever to the point. Finally Xu Huang stopped and turned to him.

"I do not," was the blunt reply.

"Why?"

"We serve Cao Cao because we believe he will deliver the land into peace and justice," Huang replied cryptically.

"Do you no longer believe this?" Xiahou asked, growing more confused. Huang considered the question for a moment.

"No…I still believe that Cao Cao will do this. However, I have begun to question the methods he will use. If you win a battle but loose your morals, was the battle really worth winning?"

"Would you not have slain them if you met on the battlefield?" Xaihou retorted.

"That is war," Huang replied unfazed.

"And this is not?"

"No, it's murder. In battle they would have fought back. Here we are keeping medical supplies away from the defenseless."

"I will not tolerate disloyalty, even from you," Xiahou growled.

"I am merely thinking. That is not disloyalty, that is doubt. Disloyalty is when you act on those doubts."

"Do you plan to act on those doubts?" Xiahou asked. He was several taken aback by his ally's words. Never had he heard Xu Huang speak that way about Cao Cao, and it unsettled the samurai greatly. Huang grabbed something off a near by table and tossed it to the samurai. Xiahou examined the object and found it was the very antidote bottle Cao Cao had been holding earlier. He looked up at Huang in surprise, but the other man merely left without so much as a word of explanation.

* * *

AT: got into some deep thoughts here. but next chapter there is plenty of action! woohoo.

**iana silmir: **thank you so much for the kind review! I'm really glad you like how I write the characters. Shiang Xiang is really fun to write, expecially her and Ning. hehehe. those two... anyway I'm really glad you like my story and I hope this chapter is enjoyed as well!

**Calenmarwen: **thank you so much!! wow Shiang Xiang's threat was kind of popular. lol. you are very kind.

**strawberry321: **thank you!! I love to hear that my characters are IC. I really try to do so. I can't stand reading stories that are OOC so I definatly try not to write like that.


	5. Act IV: Deception

**Act IV: Deception **

Sun Ce felt the rythmatic motion of his stead below him. The sound of hoofs beating against the ground filled the afternoon air. They had been ridding since before the first rays of dawn had a chance to peak over the distant hills. His mount was growing tired, but Sun Ce had mind only for one thing.

They were going to bring back Zhou Yu, today.

Ce turned to see Gan Ning ridding up beside him. The pirate met his scowl with an annoyingly cocky grin.

"I know what you think," Sun Ce stated. Ning raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Do you?" Ning asked, intrigued.

"You think I'm angry because you are stealing the glory, but I'm not."

"Who said you were?" Ning tossed back. "All I see is that Sun Jian didn't want to send his son on a suicide mission so he sent one of his generals instead, all to rescue two guys that Cao Cao's probably already killed." The look Sun Ce sent the pirate had Ning reaching for his weapon, just to make sure it was there and ready. But Sun Ce merely kicked his heels into the horse's thighs to spur it forward.

Shang Xiang rode up beside Ning and promptly punched him in the shoulder…hard.

"Ow," the former pirate moaned rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Idiot," she replied sharply before ridding after her brother.

"What?" The clueless pirate called after her.

---------

Zhou Tai lifted the bowl to Zhou Yu's lips. Yu barely swallowed any before he was sputtering and coughing.

"You should drink more than that," Tai admonished, but Yu merely shook his head weakly. Yu closed his eyes and it was only a second before he faded off into sleep. The strategist's strength was waning more and more with each passing minute.

_It won't be long now. _Tai thought bitterly. It was becoming terrifyingly obvious that the strategist didn't have long left.

The samurai ran a hand through his dark mane. He was faced with a horrible dilemma, either betray his lord and country or watch his friend die slowly. Tai knew little of poison, but he knew this. Things would get much worse for Yu before the end.

Tai kicked the water bowl in frustration. He instantly regretted this act of rage. It would be several hours before they would be brought anymore water to replace what he had just spilled across the floor. He cursed under his breath.

Always water, never food. Cao Cao wanted them alive so he kept them from dehydrating, but he also wanted suffering to loosen their lips so he never sent food. Hunger was gnawing at his gut and every time his stomach growled it sent pain shooting through his injured side.

_At least it stopped bleeding _He thought with a sigh. That was mainly due to the jimmy-rigged tourniquet he made out of stripes of his sleeve.

A moan from Yu brought him out of the sullen reverie. He kneeled beside his dying companion and wondered how much longer they both had left.

---------

Gan Ning stood on a hill, a gentle breeze whipped through his short red hair. In a few minutes Sun Jian would give the order and they would begin the last stretch of their journey.

Ning knew she was behind him before she ever said a word.

"Why are you doing this?" Her soft voice questioned. He turned to face the oldest Qiao sister.

"Doing what pray tell?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"This mission. You don't have to do this. Ce said you volunteered. What do you hope to gain from this?" She replied accusingly.

"Believe it or not _I am_ on your side," he replied harshly, "Just because I was once a pirate doesn't mean I am always out for selfish gain. When I rescue the general and the strategist maybe all of you will stop questioning who my loyalty." Ning turned and quickly mounted his horse.

Da watched him silently for a second, wondering if perhaps she had misjudged the surly pirate. She walked over to her sister and put a comforting arm around the younger girl.

"It won't be long now," she assured Xiao. Any forth coming answer was cut off by Sun Jian's booming voice.

"Let's ride!" He called out. The Qiao's watched as the troops rode off. They continued watching until the armies were barely visible in the distance.

"Come sister. Let's prepare for their return." With that Da turned back to the make-shift medical camp they had set up.

---------

Ning leaned forward on his stead to make it go faster. The sound of battle rang out all around him. His warrior heart begged to join the conflict, but he was on a mission. He weaved through the soldiers, avoiding their swords as he went.

The fortress walls were coming up fast, and with them the crossbowmen.

_Cao Cao always did love his archers. _Ning remembered in annoyance as an arrow whished by his head. The back gate was coming closer, now he just had to put the second act of the plan into play.

An arrow caught overly long cloak he had dawned for this task. It struck somewhere near his shoulder. _Perfect. _

He threw himself off his mount dramatically and tumbled roughly to the ground. He forced himself to lie still and wait. Waiting was never his strong point and he could feel himself getting more and more agitated.

It seemed like forever before the crossbowmen's voice called out.

"He's dead."

Ning smiled. Part three was now in motion. He rose and quickly darted for the shadow of the fortress walls. He pulled the dark cloak around him tighter and drew the hood over his head. Now he could walk through the shadows practically unnoticed.

He quickly crept the remaining distance to the gate and crouched down to examine his surroundings with less chance of being noticed. Other than a gate captain and about six men the area was clear. Luckily the gate was open to let troops pass through.

Ning quietly walked over and easily slipped past the guards. He chuckled inwardly. The Wei foot soldiers were not hired for their intelligence.

The pirate passed several more guards unnoticed, but his warrior instincts were telling him that his luck would soon run out. So when he found himself knee deep in the enemy's fortress with still no resistance in sight he grew wary. This was becoming too easy. He realized that his disguise made it hard to determine which side he was on, but he had expected someone to try and found out by now.

During his time in Cao Cao's army, Gan Ning was mostly out on the seas. He had barely spent any time in the fortress and had never had reason to visit the dungeon—for which he was quite thankful. So other than it's location he knew little of it. He remembered hearing a few rumors before from some of the guards. Supposedly the dungeon was designed to keep intruders from rescuing the prisoners, as he was trying to do now. According to these guards Cao Cao had commissioned Sama Yi to enchant the corridor leading down to the dungeon. It was said that only Cao Cao, Sima Yi and Dian Wei were able to get down there with out difficulty. Some rumors went so far as to say that there were still men stuck in that hallway from a rescue attempt years ago, but Ning found that about as likely as the pirate ghost stories he'd heard on his ship.

So it was without hesitation that he ran into the final corridor. He looked down it and smirked. Obviously the rumors had been just that, pointless rumors. It was a straight shot to the staircase at the far end from where he stood.

Ning ran quickly down the corridor, anxious to get in and out quickly. It was several minutes before he stopped and scratched his head in confusion. No matter how far or fast he ran the staircase never got any closer. He turned to head back and ran straight into something huge and hard. Pulling himself back off the ground he found that a solid wall now replaced the way he came.

The pirate turned around to see that the staircase was no longer in view. Instead, ahead of him lay a dark passageway that turned off quickly. Seeing no alternative he ran that way. The turn seemed to be going in a complete circle as he ran around it and suddenly he was standing back where he started in the long corridor leading to the staircase.

"What kind of deception is this?" He asked of the air, his frustration now at its peak.

The sound of armor banging against the floor quickly clued him in to the approaching guards. He looked all around for some means of keeping the element of surprise.

"I heard it over here!" Ning heard the guards call out. Thinking fast his eyes traveled for the ceiling. Running across it was to wooden beams. The agile pirate leapt up and grabbed hold of these. He pulled himself up and positioned himself between them, pushing against them hard to keep himself up.

The guards emerged from one of the 'solid walls' and looked around in confusion. Ning couldn't help but put on that cocky smile as he dropped down from the ceiling, his cloak flowing around him as he did. He landed gracefully behind them. They turned to face the noise and found themselves looking at the hooded stranger.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked, gripping his weapon firmly.

"You already know who I am," Ning replied throwing his head back to cast of the hood. The gasp that escaped the guards' mouth was pleasing to Ning's warrior ears. Oh yes, his reputation preceded him even amongst the mighty Wei army.

Gan Ning sprung into motion. He'd left his huge Kiliji back at the Qiao's medical base, trading it in for two small duel Sai blades. More fitting for this particular mission. They were lighter and easier to conceal, but none the less deadly. His hands moved quickly slicing at the one guard, then turning and attacking the other. Both fell to the ground without getting a single hit on the cocky pirate.

Ning placed his hand against the wall they had come through and found he could also go right through.

"Nice try Cao Cao," He boasted walking through the illusion. Once on the other side he found a dark corridor leading to a stairway. He moved forward cautiously, praying that this was not the same trick.

To his relief he was able reach the stairway this time, but he still proceeded with wariness so against the pirate's nature. Half way down the stairs a strange odor reached his nostrils. Gagging with reluctance to breath in that horrific scent, he realized he had reached the right destination.

"Smells like a dungeon," He commented to himself as he proceeded down into the darkness. He made it to the final step and…

"Well well well, if it isn't the traitorous seadog Gan Ning." Ning knew that voice well, and loathed it greatly.

"Dian Wei," He growled, readying his blades. The huge man wielded his trademark axe.

"I've been waiting for this," Wei taunted, cracking his neck intimidating.

"As have I," replied the pirate. The two lunged simultaneously. Ning's sai blade's crossed, blocking the axe's progress. Sparks flew as metal pressed against metal. Both warriors threw all their strength the locked weapons. Ning was strong, but Wei was just a little bit stronger. He pushed Ning's blades back, causing the pirate to loose his balance. A moments slip and Ning felt the axe press against his shoulder.

Quickly the pirate jumped away from Dian Wei's attack. Ning could feel the blood trickling down his arm. Adrenaline pulsed through the warrior of Wu's body. He attacked with all his might, slicing with fast but controlled swings. Dian Wei quickly found his hands full with the enraged pirate's attacks; it was all he could do to defend against them.

Wei's slow swing gave Ning time to strike before the broad side of the axe slammed against Ning knocking him into the wall. Ning saw stars dance in front of his eyes, but quickly shook the dizziness off.

Dian Wei was coming in for another strike; but Ning drop into a slide kick knocking the Wei General's feet out from under him. Ning was on his feet again before Dian Wei could pull himself back up. Ning took the advantage for all it was worth and sliced wildly at the huge warrior.

The pirate kicked his boot into the enemy general's gut and made the final slice. Dian Wei fell to the ground, but Ning himself was also worse for the wear.

Panting with exhaustion, Ning ambled down the remaining hallway, glad that Dian Wei had decided to visit the dungeon alone.

Ning glanced in each ceil as he went and found most of them empty. He wondered morbidly if Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai were even still alive.

He came to the one at the far end and looked inside. His jaw dropped with shock as the eyes of a very much alive Zhou Tai looked back at him.

"Gan Ning?" The hopeful question of the desperate samurai was heart breaking, even to the untouchable pirate. Ning forced his smug-everything-is-fine smile back on his face.

"I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

**AT: **I hope you all liked this chapter!! since it's a double post there are no reviews yet. (I'll reply to both next chapter) hope you all enjoyed!! this one was quite fun to write! 


	6. Final Act: Steal on Steal

**AN: **here we are! another new chapter! woohoo!! and so many wonderful reviews! you guys (and gals) rock! review replies after the show people -wink-

now enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Final Act: Steal on Steal**

Ning's smug façade almost disappeared as he noticed the other inhabitant of the cell. Zhou Yu's pallid features and motionless body sent chills through his spine. The pirate had seen countless dead bodies in the course of this war—even inflicted some of them—but never had he been desperately fighting to rescue any of those bodies.

"He's still alive," Zhou Tai seemed to read the other warrior's mind. "But not for long if we don't get him out of here." Ning would have sighed with relief had they not still been faced with such dire circumstances.

"um…key?" Ning asked dumbly.

"Dian Wei," Tai informed him. The pirate sprinted back to his last opponent and grabbed the ring of keys hanging from the man's belt. Ning hurried back and tried several keys before find the one that fit.

The click as Ning unlocked the cell door was like music to Zhou Tai's ears. Tai lifted Zhou Yu's unmoving form up into his arms. He felt his wounded side complain against the strain, but ignored it.

They hurried back down the corridor and up the stairs. Tai looked ahead in despair and confusion as the passageway lead to a dead in. To his surprise Ning kept walking forward.

The pirate looked back and saw the confusion on his companions face.

"It's an illusion," Ning informed the samurai. "Just shut your eyes and move forward." Tai reluctantly obeyed and Gan Ning grabbed the general's arm, carefully guiding him through the illusionary maze. Ning prayed that he remembered the way clearly enough. If they got lost again there may not be any guards to show them the way back at this time, at least not for a good while.

Time that Zhou Yu obviously did not have.

Ning could have shouted for joy as they reached the end of the corridor and exited out into the brightly illuminated passageways of the upper area.

The sound of steal on steal could be heard not far off.

"The others must have breached the fortress," Ning explained. "We'll have to find another way out." Ning's limited knowledge of the fortress' layout was at its end. He looked up and down the hallway and chose the one that seemed to lead in an outward direction.

They ran down corridor after corridor until they came to a fork in their path. To their right was stairs spiraling slowly up, to the left was a hallway with the sound of guards fast approaching.

"Up!" Ning commanded. Zhou Tai ran quickly up the stairs first, holding tightly to Yu; while Ning brought up the rear incase the guards caught up to them with an interest to fight.

They made it up the stairs undetected by the guards. As they left the staircase they found themselves on top of the roof. In front of them were dozen's of well armed troops. Tai and Ning exchanged glances.

"Should we do this?" Ning asked. Though his true question was, will Zhou Yu make it. Tai looked at the strategist in his arms.

"We don't have much choice," Tai replied. He carefully sat his ally down against the wall and drew his sword. Gan Ning nodded.

"For Wu!" The Samurai called out.

"For Wu!" Gan Ning echoed and the two charged forward. Adrenalin kept the two warriors from collapsing as they cut through the enemy troops. New wounds added to the old ones, but they would not relent.

Ning felt his blade slice into an enemies gut, but any thoughts of possible victory were stripped away at one sight.

"Zhou Tai!" He screamed out "it's Cao Cao!" The samurai looked up to see that Ning had been absolutely correct. Ridding right for them on his white stead was the mighty ruler of Wei, Cao Cao himself.

Tai quickly sliced the guard he had been fighting and braced for the coming battle. He tried not to think of the hopelessness of their situation as the Hero of Chaos came upon them.

"We can do this!" Ning shouted as he ran over to join the samurai. "This ends now!" Tai looked at the pirate in surprise, a new admiration for him shinning in the samurai's eyes.

They stood together and Cao Cao came at them, sword swinging. Tai and Ning lunged to opposite sides to clear way for the stead. Ning leapt up and over, hitting against Cao Cao and knocking them both to the ground. Ning jumped up quickly but not without suffering a blow from Cao Cao's sword. As Ning tried to regain footing, Zhou Tai quickly moved in attacking with all that remained in him.

Cao Cao shouted several haughty taunts, but they were lost on the two warriors who were too focused to hear anything but the sound of steal on steal.

Zhou Tai's head began to grow foggy as he received yet another cruel blow. A memory stirred in his mind of one of the few conversations he had ever had with Zhou Yu.

_Zhou Tai had been asked to find Zhou Yu. A meeting of the generals was about to start, and the strategist had not yet shown up. Tai searched for quite awhile— wondering why they hadn't just sent one of the servants to do such a trivial task. Finally he located the other general standing out by the training fields. _

_"Zhou Yu," the samurai greeted his superior with respect. "Sun Jian is about to start the meeting." Tai did not often let his curiously overcome him, but seeing no harm he asked, "What are you doing out here?" Zhou Yu nodded toward the two foot soldiers sparring._

_"Sometimes it is refreshing to watch the new recruits train."_

_"Why?" Tai had asked. He himself found it rather annoying. The new warriors made such ridiculous mistakes and took such needless risks. _

_"Their fighting is much simpler, and less refrained. Sometimes it helps to get back to the basics," Zhou Yu responded without taking his eyes off the battle. Zhou Tai turned his attention to the spar. The one foot soldier obviously had the upper hand; he was beating the other back relentlessly._

_"Come Zhou Yu. The meeting is about to start and this fight is over anyway," Tai said._

_"No it's not over. Never underestimate a fighter, even when they seem sure to loose. A warrior sometimes fights with ten times his normal strength when he is on the brink of defeat, if they choose to face it head on without hesitation." _

Zhou Tai smiled. He and Ning now found themselves on the brink of defeat. He could hear Zhou Yu's voice echoing in his head.

_Face it head on with out hesitation. _

Zhou Tai looked at the Wei Emperor. He had obviously become cocky because of the easy fight. Tai lunged forward and screamed out in rage. He felt the sword clank loudly against a very surprised Cao Cao's blade. Tai threw himself into every vicious attack; fighting with easy, basic, but unexpected maneuvers.

Gan Ning took heart in his friend's desperate attempt and lunged forward also. The two drilled into Cao Cao, driving him back.

Zhou Tai sliced low and felt his blade connect with Cao Cao's leg. The man called out and fell backwards. Ning didn't miss his opportunity to strike in rapid succession.

Cao Cao dropped to his knees.

"How can this be?" He begged as he felt Tai's cold blade against his throat.

"That's the problem with you Wei. You don't care about each other enough to understand the ways of Wu." Zhou Tai cast the final blow.

With the relief that washed over him the adrenalin began to fade, leaving him shaking. The color red danced before his eyes as pain shot out from almost every part of his body.

Darkness swept over his vision and he fell willingly into it, glad for a reprieve from the pain.

* * *

**AT: **Before you jump down my throat for that cliffhanger...there is an epilog! it will either go up before I go back to school on the 4th -pouts- I don't want to go mommy! lol...juuust kidding. schools actually kind of exciting...but here I am talking about myself! moving right along then. **Don't Forget to check back here for the epilog!**

**review replies:**

** Calenmarwen: **thank you so much for your wonderful review! I'm really glad you liked these chapters! and don't fret...your questions will be answer -wink-

**iana silmir: **-is hugged- -hugs back- yay! I don't know if I've ever been hugged by a reviewer before. Me like hugs! (oh and btw you can just call me Zooky). I'm really glad you liked the chapters! and it's soo sweet the reviewed both, with such amazing reviewers! you are officially my most loyal reviewer for this story, and your reviews are the longest I've gotten on any story! thank you so much!! you have no idea how much this means to me. you really made my day! you're really sweet!! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**wertyase: **thanks a ton! I love Ning too he's such a witty guy. hehe. Pirates -scuffs- lol! glad you like the story!

**obi-wanster: **Thank you friend! mate huh. are you astralian? I love thier acsent!! coo! I have some friends from there and it's so fun to talk to them. anyway glad you like the story please hope you review again

**celzie: **Soon enough for you celzie? I hate it when I'm reading a fic and I have to wait a really long time for and update so I try not to do that. and for anyone who are reading Rescue Me or Division! gominasi!!! I really do need to update those stories. -sweat drops- Anywho thanks for the review!


	7. epilog

**AN: **This is it guys! the epilog!!! please read my the note after the story, and don't forget to stick around for review replies. without further adue...lets go!**  
**

* * *

**Epilog: **

The first thing Zhou Tai became aware of was warmth. It was wonderful and comforting. It surrounded him. Soft and warm. He could feel fresh air coming through a window close to where he lay. He was so comfortable that he could have stayed like that forever, if it wasn't for the annoying nagging sensation at the back of his mind. Like he had forgotten something important.

Something cool and damp pressed against his forehead. He reached up and grabbed whatever it was, his warrior instincts slowly returning. His eyes opened to see a very shocked looking servant girl, whose arm he had just seized. In her hand was a wet clothe, the source of the cool sensation.

"You're awake," she said in surprise. As soon as he released her arm she leapt up and scurried off. He watched her go, his mind working to slowly to react.

Sun Jian walked in, with his daughter Shang Xiang and the servant girl following behind.

"How are you feeling?" Sun Jian asked, his fatherly voice barely above a whisper.

"Tired…hungry," Tai replied still trying to work out just what happened. Sun Jian laughed sincerely. "Bring him something to eat." He told the servant girl. She bowed and quickly scurried off again.

The fog was slowly dispersing from Zhou Tai's mind and memories came back in a sudden rush.

"Zhou Yu?" He asked in desperate concern, searching the man's face for some hint to the answer.

"He is healing, thanks to you and Ning," Shang Xiang replied coming up beside the bed. "He still hasn't regained consciousness, but we aren't worried. He's gona be fine."

Zhou Tai felt a weight fly off his shoulders.

"You found the antidote?" He asked softly.

"Actually it's the strangest thing," she replied, "One of Cao Cao's generals gave it to me during the fight. He told me what it was and then said I was to tell you that one day there will be a rematch." Zhou Tai grinned. He didn't have to question her further to know who the man had been.

Peace returned to the tired warrior and he drifted off into a pleasant slumber.

---------

Sun Shang Xiang walked out into the growing darkness. The remaining light cast shades of purple and pink across the horizon. But this beauty was lost on her as she continued seeking out a certain Wu General.

She found him standing out by the cheery blossom trees, looking over toward the sea.

"Guess I won't have to hurt you after all," She teased. The pirate left his daydream to turn his attention toward the girl.

"Guess not," He replied with equally as playful a tone.

"Seriously though. I came out here to thank you," Shang said softly. "You saved their lives, almost at the cost of your own." She motioned to the various bandages he was modeling. She walked closer to him, a sincere smile on her face.

"It was my pleasure," Ning replied genuinely. For a moment the two were caught up each other's eyes. Shang had never noticed just how deep Ning's eyes were. She didn't even notice how close they were together.

Slowly as if pulled by a magnet they leaned into each other. Ning could feel her breath on his face. Her lips hovered so close to his own...

"Shang!" The sound of Xiao Qiao's distant voice had them jumping away from each other. Xiao ran up and smiled cluelessly at them. "Shang, your father was looking for you."

Shang Xiang nodded, unable to find her voice. She followed the youngest Qiao girl with out even looking back at the pirate.

He watched her go and it was several minutes before his characteristic smile returned.

"Goodnight princess."

END

* * *

**AT: **Goodnight princess...hehehehe that was a fun scene to write. I really enjoyed this story...enought to do a sequel. nothing is set in stone yet but keep your eyes open, because if you guys are interested this will not be the last Ways of Wu story.

**Review Replies**

**Calenmarwen: **Hey thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked my little flash back hope this chapter was liked as well. thank you for reviewing so much...your loyality helped keep me inspired

**iana silmir: **yay!! -dances too- thank you again so much oh loyal reviewer!! just because the story is over doesn't mean we can't chat right? please Pm me any time. keep in touch

I'm glad you liked the flash back too! hope this chapter answered your questions!**  
**


End file.
